One Knight
by LegendShintaro
Summary: Hey you guys. It's been awhile since I posted anything here. Anyway, this is a story that I made up in my mind while I was daydreaming in school. heh Hope you guys like it!


****

One Knight...

Hey guys! This is my new story about Ragnarok. I hope you guys will like it as I did in writing it. Enjoy!

****

It was a cold, lonely night. The street lights are not yet lit, no stars are shining, not a stir of life is seen on the outside of the sanctuary. This is my story. I am Maxx, a lone knight. I look outside the window and see the rain start to fall on the paved sidewalk. Wandering, I continue to see how gloomy my life could be, if it wasn't for my one person. I hold onto my sword and begin to admire the blade. I see the inscription and start to remember of the past, the person who gave it to me…

"Maxx, hurry up!," a young female novice called to the other male novice as they run out of the pyramids. "

"Shaile, wait!," yelled Maxx as he ran for the door. Once outside, the two hide behind the group of swordsmen and knights.

"What's wrong?" said Knight Lare, the leader of the group.

"The monsters are too strong for us! Please help us!" Maxx said in fear. Lare gets off his trusty pecopeco and readies his lance.

"Kids, I'll show you how to fight a tough monster," said Lare as he anxiously waits for the monster to emerge. From out of the darkness, a foul beast emerges! It was a...

"A FARMILIAR?!!! YOU RAN FROM A STINKIN S FARMILIAR?!!!" Knight Lare shouted at the two, pissed off.

"Bats are scary mister! I have fear of bats!" Maxx said as he covers behind Shaile.

"How do you expect to be a knight when you lack courage to face your fears? You should always remember that there is nothing to fear but fear itself."

"You're right! I can do this!" Maxx said to his mentor as he readies his knife and guard. The farmiliar swoops down and misses its attack on him and Maxx retaliates with a lunging slash, cutting of its right wing and eventually killing it. (that was quick!)

"You see? You were afraid of something so weak and yet you killed it easily. You had nothing to be afraid of." Lare said to Maxx as he rode on his pecopeco again. He then hands Maxx his special two-handed sword. It's blade shines with a special glow.

"What's this for?" Maxx asks as Lare prepares to leave the two. "Take it with you and take care of it. That sword will protect you once you've become a swordsman. Farewell Maximillian." Lare and his knights and swordsmen leave Maxx and Shaile…

I place the sword back in it's sheath and head outside for a walk. Before I head out, I hear a knock on the door. I opened it and see my good friend, Shaile who is now a Wizard.

"Hi Maxx! How are you?" she asked me as she stood there by the door with her umbrella.

"I'm fine." I replied as I walked outside with her. It has been awhile since the two of us have walked together. As we walk along the wet sidewalk, we shared tales of the past.

"Maxx, do you know what today is?" Shaile said to me as we neared the memorial park where I was headed.

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm heading for the memorial park?" I replied. As we walked, I recalled that one faithful day when everything changed…

Nightfall… Knight Lare and Shaile wait for Maxx to come out of the Knight's Guild. He is finally a Knight! Lare gives him a thumbs up, awarding him with a new Fin Helm to go with his Helmet.

"Thanks Lare for helping me out during those times I needed you." Maxx said to his mentor. He then turns towards Shaile.

"I also want to thank you for always being there. "

"Heheheh! What are friends for!" the female mage said as she gave Maxx a pet on his shoulder.

"Now that you are a knight, I guess you won't need my help anymore." Lare said as he prepared to ride on his Pecopeco.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" said Maxx.

"Yes. There are others who need me. The two of you will always be in my heart. Whenever you need me, just look me up."

"Alright."

Before Knight Lare left, he whispers towards Maxx.

"Maxx, take good care of your lady friend here. Lare said jokingly.

"Okay." said Maxx as he lightly blushed.

"Then I bid the both of you, adieu…"

Lare rides along on his trusty Peco and wanders the land, training other people. A few months have passed and the two decide to take on the Hidden Temple. At first, Shaile doesn't approve of this but soon she does. The two ride of into the Lost Woods (that place in prontera field where the map is kinda screwy) and make their way through the Hidden Temple. The two come across many of the forest's dangerous creatures but manage to navigate the forest with ease. But what the two don't know is that from deep within the forest, a menacing beast is watching them, thinking of smashing the two to oblivion.

Dusk… Maxx helps Shaile out with her sleeping bag.

"Come on! Open will ya!" Maxx shouts at the sleeping bag, trying so hard to open it for Shaile. Finally, after so many attempts, he manages to open it.

"Thanks for opening it for me Maxx." said Shaile as she took out some meat, bananas and some carrots. 

"Hey , uhh Maxx. Could you please start a fire?

"Sure. I'll use Magnum Break so stand back."

"Uh alright."

Maxx lifts his sword high up into the sky and yells out Magnum Break and strikes the ground, creating a bonfire on the pile of wood he had prepared earlier. After a few more minutes, Shaile is done preparing the food and the two eat. While they were eating, Maxx suddenly heard a very disturbing noise near the bushes.

"What was that?" Shaile said, holding onto Maxx's armor out of fright.

"I wish I knew." Maxx replied as he took his Broad sword out of it's sheathe. Slowly, he approached the bushes and gets ready for whatever may be lurking within it. There was nothing.

"That was odd. I was sure that there was something…"

Maxx is interrupted when he hears Shaile suddenly scream in terror. Before the two stood the menacing Baphomet. It used it's crescent scythe to attack Maxx but because of his quickness, Maxx was able to avoid it.

"Shaile, it's too dangerous here! We must get out of here right now!" Maxx said as he held her by the hand. Shaile just nods her head and together they run for the exit of the forest. As they ran, Shaile suddenly trips and falls to the ground.

"Maxx!!"

"Shaile!! I'm coming!"

Baphomet suddenly jumps from the trees and near Shaile. He readies to drop his scythe on her but Maxx leaps in and parries the attack. The force of the blow sends him flying to a nearby tree. Baphomet walks towards him and preapares to drive his blade into him. Shaile could only watch. Baphomet then swings his scythe, but is then amazed to see that another knight blocks the attack. Maxx opens his eyes and sees his mentor, Knight Lare.

"Master, you have returned!" Maxx gleefully as he quickly got to his feet.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! I can't hold on much longer!" he said with a very determined look in his eyes.

"I can't just leave you behind master. I'll help you out in any way that I can." said Maxx as he clutched his sword.

"Very well. Let's show this thing the power of our teamwork!"

Shaile then stood up and started to cast her spells.

"I'll help you two out also." Shaile said as she started to cast fire bolt at Baphomet. Maxx and Lare started to go head on and attack the mighty beast. Lare slashed at the beast and it retaliates with a rising slash. Lare avoids it, giving Maxx an opportunity to dive in and slash at the creature's right leg. Out of its rage, Baphomet cast lord of vermillion but Shaile protects the two with safety wall. She then cast a barrage of soul strikes and fire bolts. Lare then does a desperate attack and jumps high into the air. That's when it happened. Baphomet threw his crescent scythe at Lare, hitting his chest. He falls to the ground, bleeding profusely. Both Shaile and Maxx come to his aide.

"Master! Master! Hang in there!" Shaile said as she made him drink the potions but he doesn't want to drink.

"There's no time for that now. Just help Maxx." Said Lare as he just laid there. Seeing his master in this state, Maxx feels a great rage build up inside him.

"Shaile, throw me the Berserk Potion!" said Maxx, as he got the sword that was given to him by Lare long ago. He then unsheathes it and to his amazement, he finds out that the sword that he received was none other than a Murasame. Shaile throws the berserk potion at Maxx and he drinks it, powering him up.

"With only 2 attacks, I will destroy you!" Maxx said while pointing towards Baphomet. Baphomet then charges straight for Maxx and readies to swing his scythe at him. Maxx just waits for the right time and readies for the attack. Baphomet swings the scythe and Maxx takes the opportunity and shouted out "COUNTER ATTACK!!"

Maxx parries the attack and retaliates with a powerful stab to the heart of the beast, knocking him back. Maxx then does what his master did and jumps high into the air. Baphomet threw his scythe as expected and he catches it, riding it like a surfboard. Upon landing, he strikes Baphomet with the Crescent Scythe and his Bowling Bash attack on its head, killing the beast. A few minutes later, Shaile and Maxx kneel before their fallen master.

"I have seen you two fight Baphomet, Maxx. I'm so proud of you" Lare said as he coughed up more blood.

"Master, please don't speak. You'll use up more of your strength." said Shaile as she tried to make her mentor comfortable.

"Maxx, please… come nearer." said Lare. Maxx walks up to his mentor and kneels infront of him.

"You… have done very well. That sword… cough will protect you… and Shaile… from evil. cough Please… keep that sword… as… a memoir of me."

"But master…"

"Please keep it. My time… is almost up. Please… promise me…"

With tearful eyes, Maxx finally agrees and right there and then, Lare gave the two one last smile and he gave up his soul. A few days later, Maxx buries Lare in a grave and places a grave marker…

"We've finally arrived" I said to Shaile as we knelt near the grave to pay our respect for our dear master, Knight Lare. Shaile offers a bouquet of flowers and places it near the grave.

"I'm done. Let's go now Maxx." Shaile said to me.

"You can go on ahead. I'll stay here for awhile."

"Oh… Alright. I'll just wait for you near the gate."

Shaile runs off. After a few minutes of prayer, I stood up and unsheathe the Muramasa from it's case.

"Master, this belongs to you. I will still keep my promise to you and take good care of your sword, in memory of you… my dear brother..."

I stood up and walked back to the entrance and Shaile where she was waiting for me and we left. I can now tell that in heaven, my brother can finally rest in peace…

The End


End file.
